


Brambles

by pikachuch1mchar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Light fantasy politics, Minor Violence, This is obviously written for me and me only but hey give it a shot i guess, Uh Oh! - Freeform, aaaaamd i still dont have a lot. Oops!, but eh might as well tag it, idk if that counts, ocs i guess? I named a random knight guy and gave Blue a horse, this fic is my current baby child Ive been working on it for like a year and a half
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachuch1mchar/pseuds/pikachuch1mchar
Summary: Blue gets cornered by enemy monsters in a deep forest. Injured and lost, he has to find a way to either get out or survive.Meanwhile his brothers try to search for him, but who knows how long that will take...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Everything goes horribly, terribly wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell my favorite assigned reading as a kid was My Side of the Mountain yet? You will.
> 
> Anyways love Blue sorry dude xoxo

“Retreat!”

“Sir, we’re far too outnumbered! They'll follow us back to the castle!”

“A few others an me’ll distract them! Now go, or you'll be killed!”

Blue reached his arm out to knock one of the horsebound Moblins they had found themselves in the thick of while many young soldiers spurred their own horses to turn around. Blue shouted towards a few soldiers to keep the monsters busy and try to herd them away from the trail to the castle. With that, he diligently joined them in carrying out the task.

It wouldn't have to come to violence if the Moblins had just asked to share the hunting grounds here, but Moblins generally were never keen on learning Hylian and decided to claim their territory by attacking travelers on the trail. Of course Blue wouldn't take that kindly. Not on his watch.

He jerked his horse to the side to avoid the blunt weapon of one of his foes. Unfortunately, the quality of the weapons didn't affect their danger. Blue jabbed into his foe with his own sword, spearing them with the blade and knocking them to the thick, hairy, treacherous hooves of the horse they had been riding. The horse, spooked without someone to control them, ran wildly, trampling the fleshy bits of their former rider into the dirt. This was the danger of this cavalry battle. The hooves of the powerful, wild horses. Blue would have time to note the gruesome death if he hadn't had to immediately lean forward to dodge the spear of another Moblin. They had underestimated the monsters greatly, and Blue cursed himself for that, swinging and stabbing into the mass on monsters wildly.

If there was one thing Blue was good at, it was being a perfect wave of destruction; the most chaotic distraction known to rigid armies. He had it taken care of.

“Go! Run!” He shouted back to the remaining soldiers. They continued to fight. It was touching to see them so loyal, but he needed them to live. With more force, he bellowed, “I SAID TO RETREAT!”

The men slowly trickled from the battle, and by the time the Moblins could focus their full force on Blue, he had hacked and slashed his way through the crowd, smirking back at them. Sure, it was a loss, but most of his men escaped to fight again, and the Moblins sure hadn't killed him. It would be a wonderful story to tell his brothers. Once he shook off his enemies, of course. The remaining Moblins still chased him. Moblins never gave up, and soon they would surround Blue again. He tried to remember something Vio had said…

‘Blue, look, you can never just fight an army on your own. You have to run sometimes. Go somewhere confusing, with lots of cover.’

Blue took in his surroundings as an arrow whizzed by his ear. Of course there was the city that his troops retreated to, but the whole point was to keep the Moblins away from the people. There were the plains to the west, but that was where the Moblins came from. The tall grass would confuse him more than his enemies. But to the South… bingo. The southern woods were thick, dark, and largely unexplored by Hylians or monsters. Not only that, but the amount of scents in there would for sure throw off the Moblins’ tracking skills. Blue grinned and urged his horse to take a sharp left.

Lances still sailed past him as he urged his horse to just go a little bit faster. Finally they broke the treeline. Blue wasnt as dumb as he was when he was a kid though, he knew he wasnt safe just yet. He took his horse around twists and turns, jumping over roots and ducking between trees. Blue looked back and saw some horses stumbling and throwing off their riders, but others still remained. He kept moving. He would shake them off eventually, the stubborn fucks. The forest was getting dense and they couldn't keep up forever. His horse trampled over brambles and vegetation so dense that Blue now had to kick their haunches to signal when to jump. The Moblins were thinning behind him ever so slowly.

But thinning wasn't enough.

Blue wasn't prepared for what happened when he heard an arrow being shot. He dodged, but his horse whinnied and bucked. He held onto the saddle for dear life as the Moblin who shot the arrow cheered at his victory. Blue grabbed for his sword to attack them but one hand on his bucking steed wasn't enough. As soon as the hilt had come back into his hand, he was flying over his horse. He looked wide eyed at the scene that was now behind him. His horse was still crying. Some of the Moblins who had been lost were coming back on foot and were celebrating. The one with the bow was lining up another shot. This one was for him, and pain bloomed in his shoulder. It was bad, but not as bad as his fall. The brambles he meant to lose more Moblins in caught him, and he was bumping and tumbling down a dirt cliff dressed in thorns. He couldn't remember screaming.

\--

"Blue's vanguard is back," Green watched the horses walk towards the city gate through the palace window. Red cheered.

"That was fast," Vio commented without looking up from his book. His face held an easy smile despite any feigned disinterest. "Wonder how much he'll brag about it."

"Aw come on!" Red said through a fit of laughter. "It'll be a fun story after a day of patrolling! Let's go meet him!"

Red got up from his seat with a stretch and walked to the doorway. He would have waited there for his brothers, but it wasn't long before Vio put down his book and Green was following Red with his hands clasped casually behind his head.

They arrived at the gates of the palace just as the soldiers were coming in. Blue wasnt leading, but the knight who was addressed the Links immediately.

"Sirs," the knight, an older man named Lachluun, straightened up in his saddle. "We were overwhelmed. The rest of our group stayed behind to distract the Moblin sect while we escaped." 

Lachluun saw each teenager react with a spectrum of worry. Red's eyebrows scrunched up with the stuff. He bit his lip to keep from immediately asking if his brother would be alright. Green was also visibly worried, he looked between both of his brothers and Lachluun, trying to subtly check on all of them. Vio's face did not visibly change like his brothers, but his eyes darted around like he was thinking hard about something.

"I wouldn't worry boys. Many of us will live to fight another day, and I'm sure Blue will too. They should all be back within the hour." Lachluun tried to reassure them. He was a trustworthy man, but it did little for the Links. It wasn't that they didn't trust their brother either, it was just that Blue had always been the most impulsive of them. Not only that, but he had proven over the years that he was the most likely to get _hurt_ from his impulsive decisions. Sending the bulk of his troop to escape while overwhelmed seemed like an ill-advised action. "He'll come back soon. Just wait."

Lachluun rode on with a procession of troops behind him, and the boys could only reluctantly follow Lachluun's advice.

"We can't just wait here forever." Vio commented after the last of the main unit had passed, tapping the toe of his boot on the ground incessantly.

"Yeah. We should check. See if he needs backup," Green said. 

"That's not what I meant at all." Vio replied. Greens eyebrows scrunched up.

"What do you mean then? Blue might be in trouble," Green looked about ready to start pacing the whole castle.

"I _mean_ we can't just stand around worrying. We need to," Vio stopped. He took a breath. "We need to trust that Blue will be okay."

"But if he isn't?" Green stared at Vio. A heavy silence took up the space the three Links stood in. Vio collected himself and stared right back at Green.

"Blue has grown a lot, Green. If we don't trust him, what has all of our training been for?" It went quiet again. Green knew in his head Vio was right, but he couldn't shake the deep feeling in his gut that Vio was actually super wrong.

"What do you think, Red?" Green asked. Red had been quiet the whole time, too preoccupied with peeking around the castle gate to even try to keep the peace.

"I… uh…" Red looked between his brothers and then back out the gate. He stared so long Green was about to ask if he was alright. "I think… Vio is right. We should… Blue will be ok."

"He will be." Vio repeated. "We should get back to our duties while we wait."

Green had been outvoted. He sighed sharply, nodded, and tried to convince himself that Vio and Red were right. 

So Green went back to his place by Princess Zelda's side, Vio went back to the royal research wing, and Red back to training the new soldiers. Every so often another soldier from Blue's troop came back. They were tired, but otherwise alright. It gave the other Links hope. By dinnertime, the Links were sure that Blue would come and join them at any second.

A horse with no rider was reported at the castle gates just as the meal was ending.

"Sir Green. Sir Violet. Sir Red. Report to the gates." A guard gestured for the brothers to follow. 

"I wish we weren't heads of security at dinner…" Red playfully complained. "So its a horse?"

"Yes, one of ours," the guard answered with none of Red's levity. "It is injured, and we cant tell who its rider was. We have a few ideas, but you boys know the habits of our soldiers better than anyone else. We hope you can narrow the possibilities down."

The Links looked between each other before following the guard to the gate. A beautiful pinto draft horse awaited them, its left flank impaled with an arrow that made its leg keep buckling and readjusting. To the Links, this was a very familiar horse. Its mane was styled into neat braided buns and its tail was carefully tied. There was a blanket underneath the saddle that was still stiffly folded despite the clear struggle, like it had been carefully starched. All the straps were fastened to the fourth hole, with little handmade holes in some areas to keep it that way. It was their brother's horse. It was Blue's horse.


	2. Uuuh yo where am i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Blue handling things after his fall? Poorly? Ah ok yeah that makes sense.

Blue woke up dizzy and confused. His head was pounding, there was a horrible ringing in his ears, everywhere hurt, and the sun was way too bright even from behind the cloak of leaves from the countless trees. He tried to lift a hand over his eyes and was met with a shooting pain in his shoulder.

"Rrg… fuck…" he clutched it with his other hand and closed his eyes tight when dozens of thorns and scrapes made themselves known. It wasn't until his hand brushed against a broken, stubby shaft in one of his wounds that he remembered what had just happened. He was distracting Moblins. They got his horse. And then they got him. Blue lost. "Damnit…"

Blue grit his teeth. Some Moblins had beaten _him_. A hero of the Four Sword. Shameful. He felt his heart tighten with embarrassed rage. It didn't quite reach his head though, which was too foggy for much of anything. Great. On top of an arrow lodged in his shoulder, he probably had a concussion too. He wondered what else he was lucky enough to get. 

With a heavy sigh he willed himself to get up. It hurt like hell just to sit up. One of his shoulders had been shot, and it felt like he had sustained a sprained wrist on his other arm as well as some sort of damage to his fingers. He had to slouch and catch his breath before tucking his legs under himself and coming to an agonizing, shaky stand. A million more thorns made themselves known and he wanted to collapse. He would have too if he were any other man. He stood for a bit, just getting used to the pain and thinking. How deep in the forest was he? How long had he ridden for? How long would it take for him to get out? He took a step and winced. He didn't know the answers to any of his questions, but he did know that he had to keep walking. He took another painful step. If Blue was to get out at all, he had to keep walking. He put one foot in front of the other and tried to tune out the pain. 

Night fell quickly in the woods as he walked. The forest grew impossibly more dark and a chill set in. Blue shivered uncomfortably. He hated the cold. He wished he had a bedroll or something to set a fire. He wanted to kick himself for not looking for a board and some tinder earlier, but he thought he'd be out by now! Did his quick, agonizing pace mean nothing? Blue groaned and hit himself in the head weakly. It still hurt. Maybe he had ridden in farther than he thought. Maybe he was going the wrong way… no, no, he couldn't have! He was great at directions! He just had to keep going… he took another step. Then another. Then one more before his knee buckled and he could feel all the pain he had been holding back flooding into him. He bit his lip and inhaled so much air he choked on it. He coughed and hacked on the forest floor.

Blue was ashamed of himself. He wanted to cry. What would someone think if they saw a great hero crumpled on the ground! This wasn't what Blue was supposed to be! A cough brought forth a sob as he realized that it didn't matter. There was no one around anyways.

Eventually Blue woke up. He didn't remember falling asleep but it was brighter out now, the sunlight pouring from leaf to leaf until it was diluted enough to just light the foliage on the ground. He moved his less injured arm over his throbbing forehead, then slid it down to cover his eyes. The soft, dim light was way too bright to him. He didn't remember much about the last night, but he definitely couldn't forget his little tumble. He grit his teeth remembering it. Stupid Bokoblins… stupid forest… 

Out of all the dull pains in his body, one started to push itself to the forefront of Blues mind. His stomach hurt like a motherfucker. He didn't know what time it was exactly, but it must have been a while since his last meal. If he could just get to the palace he could have a good meal. He thought about a tender roast and grilled vegetables, but his fantasy only made his stomach hurt more. Blue sighed. If he wanted to eat, he'd have to just buck up and get out of these woods.

Slowly Blue got up. He patted around for his clothes only to realize that he had never folded them up at night. The thought made his skin crawl enough to temporarily drown out the pain plaguing him. He did his best to smooth out his tunic and dust it out without aggravating too many injuries. When he tried to do the same for his hat though, his hands only met hair and some incredibly tender parts of his head. 

Where was his hat?

He patted around his head frantically despite the pain that made itself more and more known with each pat. He had _everything_ in his hat. His whole life was practically stored in it! 

"Fuck…" his voice broke slightly, betraying to all the trees and squirrels and bugs his panic. He couldn't have just _lost_ his _hat_! Quickly he tried to remember where he'd been since his fall, but he only became more upset with himself when he found that he could remember absolutely nothing from after the fall. He suddenly felt more vulnerable than any loneliness or injury could ever make him. He grabbed at his hair, which he noted was crusty and disgusting. If the others were there, they would tell Blue that it was just blood clumping in his hair, but Blue's mind ran free without them. _Didn't fold it before I went to sleep, and now I don't know where it is. I didn't put it away and now I have no idea where it is and my stuff is gone and my hair is filthy…_ He scratched and pulled at the crunchy bits of hair, at least his cleanliness was something he could control. When the crunchy dried blood was inevitably replaced by fresh, sticky blood though he wasn't even sure if he could control _that_. 

"Fuck!" He yelped, his voice cracking more. He would not cry though, even if he had the oddest feeling that particular barrier had already been broken down. What a great way to start the day!

Blue just sat there for a while, hands trying to cover where his hat usually was. He didn't know for how long, but when he came out of his anxious trance it was because his stomach started to hurt again. He looked to the sunlight glittering behind the leaves. It had gotten dimmer and more golden. Suddenly he was more angry with himself for wasting daylight than worried about his hat. He didnt know which direction he was going, he was hungry, he was injured, and he had wasted entirely too much time worrying about his stupid (useful) dumb (safe) hat. The hands in his hair curled and pulled angrily. He wanted to yell and just get more of the overwhelming frustration he felt towards himself out, but for once his brain thought quickly. _That would scare away all the food._

It was the kind of thought Vio would probably tease him about for not thinking of sooner. Maybe Red would pitch in for him, saying that he hadn't thought of it either, when really it was just obvious enough that he didn't have to think it too hard. Blue would get playfully angry, maybe going to chase Vio for his crimes against Blues pride before Green got them back on track with Red laughing and Vio rolling his eyes. Blue missed his brothers. He was sure they would look for him, but he wondered if they had noticed something was wrong yet. How long it would take them to find him with his Four Sword not hanging from the sheath on his belt.

Blue slowly got up. He intended to still be alive by the time his brothers found him- and he had to trust they would. He was Blue, he was strong, and he would survive. He staggered around the trees for a while until he found a large, stable looking stick that was just a bit taller than he was. He smacked it on a tree a couple times to check if it was actually sturdy. It hit a large oak with a satisfying _thok, thok!_ and didnt feel like it was about to even crack. Blue smiled at his rare luck. The next thing he needed to do was find a decently sized rock to sharpen the end of it. He intended to make it into a spear, but some blessing from the goddesses made it a good walking stick too. He no longer had to be confined to areas next to the walls of trees, though those areas had so far been plentiful. He could now just lean on the tall stick and go where he pleased. The swell of confidence from being able to do that made him feel more like himself again. He was Blue, and he could do this! All he had to do was make sure he put it on the side of his good arm. 

He trekked through the forest with his eyes peeled as much as he could. Most rocks were either too big to pick up or mere pebbles. Twilight was stealing daylight from him quickly and his concussed mind refused to see much of anything in the dimmer light. Blue was once again frustrated with himself. Why was it so hard to find a damn rock? Suddenly, his stick jabbed something hard and slid, making him almost fall. 

"The hell?" He kicked the thing with his boot. It was sturdy, but stuck in the ground. It could have been a root, but he decided to use his stick to help lower himself to the ground. He patted around the dead leaves and soft dirt until he felt it- rough and cold. He had found a rock. Blue dug his fingers into the dirt and gave an experimental tug on one of the buried edges- it came out easily. Blue held it, feeling its heft. It was a bit heavy, but manageable and definitely swingable. He smiled triumphantly and clutched the rock tight. 

He sat down and his leg joints popped and sighed in relief, though the thorns stuck in his butt weren't as happy. He brought the stick down when he was safely seated. Looking at the stick though… well, that was the problem. He couldn't look at it. Dusk had fallen quickly under the thick canopy. Blue supposed that with no fire, he couldn't work on anything else until the morning. So he unfastened his belt and took off his tunic. It was cold without it over him, but he couldn't stand another night letting it get rumpled while he slept. He set his belt on top of his tunic and the rock next to it. He lay down on his back and set the stick parallel to him. It should have been a night where his neck hurt too much or his mind was too restless to sleep, but Blue was exhausted. Within seconds after closing his eyes, Blue felt himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i think most writers (including me sometimes lol) would try to draw out the angsty breakdown but I got stuck writing it cause i was just like 'UUUUUUGH can you stop i wanna make you make a spear and hunt already' lol


	3. Back at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the castle, Green, Red, and Vio find out that Blue is not in fact comong home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay so point of reference: I'm using Majesty even though Zelda is a 'princess'. I think at this point she is unfortunately taken on ruling the whole kingdom by herself, but has not taken om the title 'Queen' because 'Princess Zelda' is a much more powerful title in universe. Therefore the Majesty instead of Highness.

"So? Do you know whose it could be?"

Green, Red, and Vio had been staring at Blue's horse for a good while. The horse's back leg constantly buckled and readjusted. Finally, Red answered the confused guard.

"That's Blue's horse…" Red's face was scrunched up and he sounded like he was about to sob. Green was quickly by his side, a comforting arm around Red's shoulders. Vio still felt frozen in place. _They should have looked for him._

"Sir Blue…" the guard's head tilted down sadly.

Green looked between his two brothers. Both were trembling, Red from overwhelming sadness and Vio from the sheer weight of the unexpected. He couldn't say he was faring much better. He wanted nothing more than to scream and immediately start searching, but Green just took a breath and mentally put on his leader's hat. "We need to get her," Green pointed his head to Blue's horse, "some medical attention." 

"But its leg, it may not be able to be used any more…" the guard piped up.

"When Blue comes back, he wouldn't want her to be hurt _or_ gone." Green stated with finality. _When_ Blue got back. Because he would. He could hear Red's sobbing get a bit less intense. "And then we need to go report to Princess Zelda and make a plan to look for Blue." The sound of plan seemed to help ground Vio. Green tapped Reds back a couple times to tell him to get ready. Green looked at the soldier. "Do you think you can take care of getting Blue's horse to where she needs to go?"

The soldier nodded and went along to find where to put the horse up for the night. Green took a deep breath and felt hollow. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah," both Red and Vio responded, Red wetly and Vio a bit vacantly. 

"Let's go tell Zelda." Vio said. He took a moment to compose himself as they took a short, somber walk back into the castle.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Red asked. His usual optimism gave way to concern and worst case scenarios. _Someone has to fill the role._ Green found himself thinking. His own thoughts were trying to lighten the mood for him by reminiscing on Blue's odd habit to prepare for the worst, but for once Green understood how that didn't help. He watched Vio reflexively open his mouth to comfort Red, but it quickly shut, opened again, and shut one last time. Vio didn't know what to say. He had already insisted Blue would be alright once and he was wrong. Green didn't feel right saying it either. They had all been so sure…

"I hope so," was all Green could manage to say after a few seconds of silence. Silence relative to the castle, at least. Guards, nobility, servants and advisors all weaved through the hallways, chattering, laughing, and arguing as if they didn't notice Hyrule's heroes sulking right past them. _It's like they don't even know that Blue's missing!_ Red's thoughts wailed mournfully. They had no reason to know of course, but it still served to make him all the more sad. Lonely, too.

They were soon at Zelda's quarters, where she would often be found working through piles of bureaucratic paperwork before bed. All three heroes usually felt bad about interrupting her heavy workload, but this was an obvious exception. The guards stationed at her doors saw the heroes approach and knocked. "Your Majesty, Sir Red, Sir Green, and Sir Violet are approaching."

By the time the heroes were actually in front of her room, Zelda's soft, tired voice answered. "They may come in."

The guards posted stood stock still as Green pushed the door open. They all entered and let the door close with a _click_.

Zelda looked like a whole different person without her heavy dresses and carefully styled hair and makeup. She had a cute, light nightgown and her blonde curls fell free and wild around her. Her face had some scattered zits and she held it in a soft, happy smile after she finished signing a page and looked at her childhood friends. She looked like any other teenage girl studying hard, not a princess with the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders. "Guys!" She greeted cheerfully before noticing the dark swirl of emotions between the three brothers. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Zelda-" Green started.

"Zelda! Bl-Blue's in trouble!" Red wailed, interrupting him. Green didn't mind though, taking the opportunity to let himself shed the 'responsible leader' role. For now he was just a worried brother, and the weight of his worry was crushing him. Red had already begun crying again, and Green could feel himself about to join him.

Zelda gasped and her eyebrows scrunched in horror. "Oh," She stepped closer with her arms outstretched. Red was the first one to take her offer, bear hugging the princess and sobbing into her shoulder. Green was next, walking up to her and settling into her side, arms wrapped around both Zelda and Red. One of Zelda's arms folded around him, the other left open for Vio. Zelda and Vio exchanged a sad look before he came almost crashing into all of them. The next time Zelda spoke, her voice cracked. She sounded more vulnerable than they knew she ever felt comfortable being. "What happened?"

Vio filled her in slowly, trying to sound collected, but everyone there knew it was bullshit. He was just as shaky as the rest of them.

"Goddesses…" was all Zelda could manage. She knew of the territory disputes with neighboring Moblin villages, she knew that they had to send military force to protect travelers and merchants but… who let Blue go on his own? Were there scouts sent beforehand? Could this have been avoided if she had focused more on the issue? Zelda squeezed her remaining friends tighter. She couldn't let herself think like that again. She had thought like that too many times since the war. She couldn't save everyone. But she wished she could. "Do you think he's alive?" She asked carefully. For her sake or for theirs, Zelda didn't know.

"I dont- I dont know," Vio responded solemnly. Suddenly, Red popped up, almost headbutting Zelda right in the chin.

"Wait! W-w-we can find out!" Red was still crying, but he reached for the sword at his hip and raised it skyward. Green and Vio recognized it instantly, even if it had been more than five years ago during the war since they had done this last, purely on intuition. Nevertheless they also drew their swords and copied the movement. Zelda watched as three swords hummed with force energy, bathing the room in a light that made her feel comforted and energized. Silent seconds passed before the heroes put their swords down. They all looked like they had calmed down considerably, and Zelda was anxious to be in the know.

"We all felt it ri-right? His sword is ok! He's alive!" Red said. His voice still shook from his cry, but he sounded happy. He felt hopeful. Green felt much the same, almost elated enough to spring into the air, click his heels together and make the whole kingdom hear him shout his loudest 'yahoo!'.

"His sword is ok." Vio agreed. His tone made it clear that there was a condition to it. "But we can't be sure if that means he's alive."

"What do you mean? If his sword isn't broken or gone, he's still alive!" Green said hopefully. He knew Vios' argument would be strong, he wouldn't say something so bleak without a reason, but Green wanted to believe that there was no but at all.

"We don't know if the magic in the sword affects you all the same, do we?" Green and Red had expected Vio to continue, but it was Zelda who brought up the obvious.

"Exactly," Vio said. He was looking down at his shoes. "How do we know a broken sword will still kill one of us? How do we know one of us dying will break a sword? We aren't constructs anymore," he paused before continuing in a smaller voice. "We don't know anymore."

Silence reigned the room as they all wrestled with that idea.

Green was the first to break it, his voice quiet and unsure. "We don't know. But… we should hope… right?" Was he trying to convince them or himself?

"We… should." Zelda agreed. Red nodded emphatically.

"...Maybe you're right Green," Vio finally said. He didn't like leaving things up to hope, but he didn't want to believe his brother was dead even more. _Not another person_ , Vio thought. _Not like Shadow._

Zelda walked to her desk and took out a paper. "We should make a plan."

Zelda's preparedness always helped Vio believe in the optimism of his brothers. Or… the brothers that were there. "Good idea,"

"I think," Zelda started, already scribbling down some fancy-looking Hylian. "In the morning you guys should check the site of the battle for any clues,"

"Why not now?" Red asked.

"We… you all need rest. And you need time to prepare," she said. While she wrote, the three boys could almost feel her put on the mask of a ruler. "I need to send an order through for this as soon as I can too. But you three… you three should rest for tomorrow."

Red, Green, and Vio looked between each other with worry. "And will you rest, Zel?" Green asked. She sighed.

"I… will try." She said, scribbling on. None of them wanted to leave her alone, or to go to bed knowing Zelda might not do the same, but Princess Zelda's orders were absolute.

They exited her quarters and marched to their own to prepare for a day of travel and investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i didnt really expect to go as ham writing Zel as I did. Anyways, i wanted to alternate chapters between Blue and the RGV club and keep the day count consistent, but i wrote too much on this chapter and RGV are now like two days behind. Thats ok though, they'll catch up, their plotline has a lot more waiting and safe traveling and stuff compared to Blue's hella danger everything is happening plot. But oh well! Hope yall liked! If you leave a comment i get +10 serotonin 💙


End file.
